Ahmet Necdet Sezer/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Ahmet Necdet Sezer - Johannes Rau.jpg| Bundespräsident Rau und türkischer Präsident Sezer eröffnen "Troja - Traum und Wirklichkeit". Quelle: Foto: Kühler, Bernd. Bundespräsidialamt Ahmet Necdet Sezer - Gerhard Schröder.jpg| El presidente de Turquía Ahmet Necdet Sezer y Gerhard Schröder en Berlín. AP Francia * Ver Ahmet Necdet Sezer - Jacques Chirac.jpg| Left to right: President Jacques Chirac of France; President Ahmet Necdet Sezer of Turkey; NATO Secretary General, Jaap de Hoop Scheffer. Photo: NATO Países Bajos * Ver Ahmet Necdet Sezer - Beatrix.jpg| Beatrix and Ahmet Necdet Sezer. Twitter Wim Kok - Sin imagen.jpg| El presidente Ahmet Necdet Sezer, que visitó este país como una invitación a la Reina de los Países Bajos Beatrix, se reunió ayer con el primer ministro Wim Kok. Turquía, la región Kok dijo que cree que el futuro será un país más poderoso, las medidas adoptadas por Turquía informó de que la integración de la UE fue recibido con agradecimiento. turkiyegazetesi.com.tr Europa del Sur España * Ver Ahmet Necdet Sezer - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| Left to right: José Zapatero (Prime Minister of Spain); President Ahmet Necdet Sezer of Turkey; NATO Secretary General, Jaap de Hoop Scheffer. Italia * Ver Ahmet Necdet Sezer - Carlo Azeglio Ciampi.jpg| 2005, Ankara, con il presidente turco Ahmet Necdet Sezer … Ahmet Necdet Sezer - Giorgio Napolitano.jpg| Turkish President Ahmet Necdet Sezer and Italian President Giorgio Napolitano at Quirinal Palace, Rome, Italy. Presidenza della Repubblica d'Italia Massimo D'Alema - Sin imagen.jpg| Turkey's President Ahmet Necdet Sezer (R) and Italy's Foreign Minister Massimo D'Alema (L) meet at the Cankaya Palace in Ankara, 13 June 2007. Ahmet Necdet Sezer - Romano Prodi.jpg| Cumhurbaşkanı Ahmet Necdet Sezer, İtalya Başbakanı Romano Prodi'nin onuruna verdiği öğle yemeğine katıldı. Silvio Berlusconi - Sin imagen.jpg| Italian Prime Minister Silvio Berlusconi (L) and Turkish President Ahmet Necdet Sezer Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Matti Vanhanen - Sin imagen.jpg| Turkish Prime Minister Tayyip Erdogan (L) and his Finnish counterpart Matti Vanhanen (R) pose for the media after a welcoming ceremony in Ankara,Turkey, 17 May 2006. Getty Reino Unido * Ver Tony Blair - Sin imagen.jpg| British Prime Minister Tony Blair (L) and Turkish President Ahmet Necdet Sezer (R) shake hands at the Presidency office in Turkish capital Ankara, 17 May 2004. Four bombs exploded outside the British based bank HSBC in Ankara and Istanbul, late Sunday, a day before the visit of British Prime Minister Tony Blair to the Turkish capital. Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Ahmet Necdet Sezer - Aleksander Kwaśniewski.jpg| Left to right: President Aleksander Kwasniewski of Poland; President Ahmet Necdet Sezer of Turkey; NATO Secretary General, Jaap de Hoop Scheffer. nato.int Ahmet Necdet Sezer - Lech Kaczyński.jpg| Lech Kaczyński and President of Turkey Ahmet Necdet Sezer, 2007. turkcebilgi.com Rusia * Ver Ahmet Necdet Sezer - Vladímir Putin.jpg| PUTIN REUNIÓN presidente Ahmet Necdet Sezer, a 35 minutos de duración reunión con Putin, dijo que estaría contento de reunirse con Sezer. Ucrania * Ver Leonid Kuchma - Sin imagen.jpg| Ukrainian President Leonid Kuchma (R) and Turkish President Ahmet Necdet Sezer listen anthems as they stay near one another during the ceremony of the meeting in front of Mareensky palace in Kiev 19 June, 2003. Fuentes Categoría:Ahmet Necdet Sezer